bizaardvarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Bizaardvark Wiki:User Rights Management/Chat moderators
Chat moderators What are chat moderators? Chat moderators are users who take of the and ban/kick disrupting users. Chat moderators have the ability to kick users out of chat and to ban users from chat. Being a chat moderator is a very hard job and is harder than people think. Requirements *Any applying users should have over eighty article edits. *We prefer for you to have been a member of the wiki for at least three weeks. *You cannot have been blocked on the wiki ever. Expectations *Chat moderators are expected to come on at least four times a week. *Chat moderators are expected to work cooperatively with others. *Chat moderators are expected to be as nice and polite as possible to all users. *Chat moderators are expected to keep the rest of the admin team notified about anything important that happens in the wiki chat. *Chat moderators are expected to act as role models to users on the wiki. Applying for chat moderator When the wiki is looking for chat moderators, it will be posted at the top of this page. When the wiki is not looking for chat moderators, you cannot apply to be one. You will have to wait for our two month concensus. Every two months, the wiki will have a community discussion regarding the rules, layouts, and admins on the wiki to make sure everything is running smoothly and is in everyone's favor. If the community votes that we need another chat moderators or need to replace one, chat moderator applications will be accepted. OR if you feel that you or another user is a user who deserves to be chat moderator and applications are not being accepted at that time, you may bring up the matter on the wiki improvements board. Follow the procedure below to apply for an administrator position. 'Procedure' *Add your name under, current applicants. *Fill out the application form below. *Answer the given questions. *Send it all to one of the bureaucrats: RuneMagle or Andi Cruz. *After applications and questions are received, they will be posted on this page. 'Application' Name: Tell us your username. Introduction: Give a short introduction about yourself as a person and a user. Working style and skills: Give an explanation about how you work, how well you work with others, and what your working style is. Then give an explanation about any skills you have that may help you as a chat moderator. Weaknesses: Give an explanation about any weaknesses you posses that may affect you as a chat moderator. Experience: List any experience you have on any other wiki. Make sure to tell your position if you have rights. Recommendations: Please give any recommendations from other users. We ask you to ask users who may know a lot about you and your working style to write up a recommendation about you, telling why they think you'd make a good chat moderator. We prefer these users to be users you have worked with on wikis before. Please give at least one recommendation and at most, six. Other: Any additional information you would like us to know goes here. 'Questions' 1. What do you think is important about a chat moderator? 2. How often do you come on the wiki chat? 3. What skills of yours would you use as a chat moderator and how would you use them? 4. What do you believe are the three most important qualities of a chat moderator? 5. What key principles do you think are important when resolving conflicts between users? 6. What priorities of yours, if any, would change as a result of becoming a chat moderator? How would those changes translate into your regular wikia activities? 7. What do you think you would struggle with most if you became a new chat moderator and how would you try to defeat that struggle? 8. Why would you like to be a chat moderator? Please give detail for all questions. Send your application and questions all together to one of the bureaucrats: RuneMagle or Andi Cruz. ---- Applicants Current Applicants Current applicants will be listed here. Past Applicants Past applicants will be listed here.